Big Time Kittens?
by XxChibiEmoVampirexX
Summary: After a very creepy encounter, James is turned into a kitten. Now, it's up to Logan, Carlos and Kendall to figure out how to get him back to normal. Contains Kames, Cargan & Slight Jo/Kendall in the beginning. Rating will go up later on!
1. Sabrina

**Hello, I'm Emo Chibi Vampire :3 & this is my first BTR fic. The idea sort of came to me after watching Good Luck, Chuck and yeah~ it's pretty weird xD But I hope you all enjoy it :3**

**Warning: Creeper Stalker Goth Chicks o3o That's really it except for a few swear words tehe**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Big Time Rush, but I do own Sabrina sadly -3- Even when I was thinking of her, she fricken creeped me out lol**

**Well, enjoy everyone! :D**

It was a normal day at the Palm Woods, sunny and as always full of commotion. James sighed softly in relief as he relaxed against the warm lounge chair, easing away his stress from earlier rehearsal. Gustavo as usual found some way to make their flawless performance into one of the worst things he's ever seen in his entire career; in fact that's what he actually said to the boys.

After that, Carlos and Logan ran off to go have some alone time and Kendall went off to go see Jo. James sighed as he thought about Jo and Kendall hanging out together, and opened his hazel eyes to look up into the forever blue sky. It's been about three months since James figured out he had a crush on his best friend, Kendall Knight.

But he knew that Kendall was straight as a pencil, and always talked about how Jo was the one so James knew his place and took it because he rather be Kendall's friend than be nothing at all to the blonde.

James sighed heavily, and shook his head to get those sad thoughts out of his head before he got up. "I need a smoothie…" He said to no one unparticular as he stretched his arms over his head, before he started to walk towards the smoothie shack when he felt some eyes following his every move.

He stopped, and looked around till he saw a girl on the far right corner of the pool, reading a big black book. She didn't look like someone who belonged in Palm Woods. She just looked so gothic with half of black hair covering her face, her pale white complexion, her gothic Lolita dress and boots with stockings along with her heavy black make-up.

In all honesty, she kind of scared James so he just decided to look away from her and continue his way to the shack. After he paid for his blue smoothie, he turned around and nearly jumped out of his skin when he saw the girl from before. She was looking up at him with black rimmed bright blue eyes. James stood there, staring down at her with shocked expression.

"U-Um, c-can I help you?" He asked softly, as he took a step away from her to get some distance from the two. She smiled sweetly, but it gave James chills. It looked almost eerie to see a girl like that smile so sweetly. "Hello, James…" She said softly, taking a step forward getting closer to James. "U-Um...how do you know my name?"

The girl rolled her eyes, and pointed towards a 'Big Time Rush' poster which made James feel really, really dumb but he was too freaked out to even think about anything else. "O-Oh…heh, right but you don't seem like the type to listen to our music so that's why I asked." The girl rolled her eyes again, and smiled again, "Yeah, I guess but I'm full of surprises."

James forced a smile, and chuckled nervously, "Well, it was nice to meet you, um…" "Sabrina." "Sabrina...but I really got to go, Big Time Rush stuff you know." James went around the girl, but didn't get far when she grabbed a hold of James's wrist, her black nails digging into his wrist.

James hissed, and looked at Sabrina who had a creepy smile on her black lips, "But James, I wanted to ask you something." James bit his lower, whimpering as the nails dug deeper into his skin, "O-Okay! What do you want?" Sabrina smiled, and pulled James close to her. "You, of course…" She did a creepy smile again, and kissed James fully on the lips.

James gasped, which made Sabrina slip her pierced tongue into James's mouth. James felt smothered, so he did what every sensible person would do…push her into the pool.

Sabrina shrieked as she fell into the pool, as James tried to pull himself back together while wiping the black lipstick away from his own lips. He panted, and didn't notice as Sabrina got out of pool soaking wet. She growled glaring daggers at James which made James felt frozen in fear.

"I hex you, James Diamond! If I can't have you then you can't have the one you desire! And to keep your mouth shut, I hex you to become the one thing you hate the most!" Sabrina smirked, "Besides me…" She out-stretched her arm her palm facing James, speaking something in some different language.

James shivered in fear, before he ran off into the hotel away from the creepy girl. He finally got to the apartment, and barged in to see his three best friends and Jo sitting at the couch. "Hey, Ja-James...oh my god! What happened to you? You're as pale as a ghost!"

James panted as Kendall rushed over to him to see if he was alright, "G-Girl…K-Kiss…Cr-Creepy…Smile…" This is all James could get out, before he blacked out causing Kendall to shout out his name in distress and order Carlos and Logan to help him onto the couch.

Kendall, Carlos and Logan picked James up before they gently placed him onto the orange couch. Logan quickly went to work, checking on his friend. He checked James's pulse and let out a sigh of relief to see his pulse was normal. He checked his temperature, and checked his breathing.

Logan sighed, and looked at his boyfriend and Kendall along with Jo who all had worry written all over their face, Kendall's especially which made Logan internally smile. "Don't worry, he's just unconscious. Carlos, please get him a glass of water for when he wakes up and Jo, please get him a pillow to rest his head on."

They both nodded, and went off to go do their assigned jobs. Kendall looked down at James, feeling a bit useless since Logan didn't tell him to do anything to help James in this state. "Kendall, are you okay?" Logan asked as he looked up at his second tall friend who looked so forlorn.

"I…I just feel kind of useless, I mean...Carlos and Jo get to go get him things but I just have to stand here and do nothing! What if something is seriously wrong with him?" Logan sighed, and gave Kendall a look, "If there was something wrong with him, I would've told you guys. He must have just fainted; maybe some girls swarmed him again."

Kendall thought about it for a moment, but nodded anyway, it seemed legit but something was just off about how James looked when he barged into their home. "Yeah…I guess you're right…" "Of course I'm right, now just relax Kendall." Kendall nodded, and simply looked down at James as Logan went to see what was taking so long on the things he asked for.

"What happened to you, James?" He said softly, before he was called into the kitchen to help Logan get Carlos's hand out of a pickle jar because he got hungry while getting James's water and decided to get himself a pickle but his hand got stuck in the jar.

The next day, Kendall noticed that James still hasn't emerged from his room and it was almost time to go down to the studio to rehearse their dances for the next music video. "Logan, did you check on James?" Logan nodded as he ate some of his cereal, "Yeah, before I got in the shower with Carlos." "Okay, TMI Logie." Kendall chuckled, and got up to go check on James himself.

He knocked on James's door, and when no answer came he opened the door to see James still in bed but something was a bit off. "James? Come on, we gotta go soon." The duvet covering James rustle but no sound came from the other boy. "James, you okay?"

Kendall asked softly as he walked closer to the bed, and reached for the covers but they jerked back before Kendall could even touched them. "Reow!" Kendall cried out in pain as a brown fur ball attached itself onto his face, and clawing at him.

"Ow! Fuck! Get off me you stupid…cat?" He pulled the fur ball off his face, and hissed as the claw wounds were exposed to the cold air. He looked down at the small cat in his hands, and blinked a few times. "What the hell?" The cat hissed, and waved its little paw at Kendall which he guessed was suppose to be threatening.

Kendall examined the small kitten, and noticed how it's fur was so soft and a perfect shade of brown. But what he really noticed was the large hazel eyes looking up into his own pale blue eyes. Then it struck him like a lightning bolt from Thor himself, "James?"

He asked hesitantly, and waited for the kitten to make some sort of action that he knew what he was talking about. When James blinked, and leaned down to lick Kendall's hand, Kendall got his answer.

"Um, Logan? Can you come in here for a second?"

**Phew! Yeah! I did it! I wrote it! Oh, man...I hope ya'll like the first chapter! ;D I'm a little rusty when it comes to writing so if it seems bad, please tell me :33**

**Well, until next time!**


	2. Kittens come with decisions

**Wow, I got reviews! :D Thanks guys x/3 That really made me happy :D But yesh, James is now a kitten…How is everyone gonna take this? Oh, also I realized my mistake with Kendall's eyes o3o Sorry…I'm not much of a Kendall fan…I'm more of a James and Carlos fan girl x3 But I fixed it! :D And I listened to Big Time Rush cussing especially Kendall…Omg, I was blushing like crazy because it was so weird to hear them cuss but I'm not surprised…they're boys, they're humans and they're adults big deal! I'm sure all of us have cussed in our lifetimes…except Logan xDD Nah, nah I love you, Logan! :D Logan is part of BTR and it wouldn't be the same without him x3 Alright, enough of my gibber jabber on with the fic!**

**Okay, warnings: Um, not a lot in this chapter except for some swear words and a lot of cute kitten James cuddling up to Kendall. Also, some Cargan xD Forgot to mention that in the last one 3 **

**Inspirations: A lot of Big Time Rush songs, and kitten videos xD**

**Disclaimer: I don't Big Time Rush, or any of the characters yada yada yada so don't sue me! ;3;**

**Alright! On with the fic!**

Logan examined the small kitten, and let out a sigh as he stood up straight, "Yep, it's a kitten." Kendall looked at Logan with wide eyes, "Well, duh! I know that! But I think it's James! I think he got turned into a kitten…"

Logan rolled his eyes at his friend, ignoring Carlos who was giving James a wide child-like look like when a kid really wants that new shiny toy in the window, "Kendall, that's absurd! People cannot be turned into animals, that's only what you hear in story books and fairy tales."

"Okay, fine let's test it." The smart boy raised his eyebrow, "What?" "I'll prove to you that this is James Diamond and not some random cat that appeared in his bed." Logan gave Kendall a skeptical look before he gave in, "Alright, fine let's test it but if this doesn't work, we're going to go look for James and find this cat's owner."

Kendall sighed, and nodded before he kneeled in front of the small kitten, "James, we're going to do a little test. Now, whatever happens during this test, I apologize ahead of time." The small kitten tilted his head in question, so Kendall took that as a go on kind of sign.

He stood up from his kneeling position in front of James's bed, and went over to James's closet. James's fur bristled as he watched Kendall start to dig through his closet, but remained still. Kendall then pulled out James's favorite light purple bandana, and looked at the kitten before he tore it in half.

The kitten then jumped at Kendall's face, and started to scratch at his face, "Ow! Ow! James, stop! I'm sorry!" He then dropped the bandana, and James went down with it to nuzzle it softly. He purred sadly, and cuddled against his beloved bandana.

Kendall then looked at Logan with a smirk, "See! I told you that was James! Only James Diamond would freak out about a bandana getting torn in half in any state he was in." Logan's eyes were wide as he looked down at the small kitten still mourning over the lost article of clothing.

"It is James…" He said softly to himself before he went to pick up the small brown kitten. He was only met with a scratch to the hand, and a fierce hiss as he stayed put. Logan yelped in pain, and drew back his hand to hold it against his chest. Carlos gasped, and glared at James before he took his boyfriend's hand kissing the scratch softly.

Logan blushed, and sighed, "Come on, Carlos let's go get a band aid." Logan walked out with Carlos right behind him, leaving the blonde and the small kitten. Kendall looked down at James, and sighed before he kneeled down and stroked James's soft fur.

It reminded him of James's hair when he would stroke it when James needed to be comforted, he always did like his hair maybe even more than James did. When his green eyes met wide hazel eyes, he blushed and drew his hand back. "S-Sorry…about touching your…uh…hair, and ripping your bandana. I promise I will go out later and buy-" Kendall was cut off when he looked down to see James nuzzling his head against his knee, purring softly.

He blushed, and just watched the kitten before he watched James lift his head and mewl at him. Kendall then smiled, and picked James up, "You're kind of cute as a kitten, James…" James blushed, but thanks to his fur, Kendall couldn't see how his cheeks brightened at the compliment.

James leaned forward, and licked Kendall's nose which got him to giggle and hug the kitten close. "Come on; let's go get you some milk." James blushed in Kendall's arms, and purred rubbing his head into Kendall's shoulder. Kendall chuckled, and walked into the kitchen to see a sight he wasn't gonna forget for a while.

Carlos was pinned up against the counters with Logan kissing down his neck, and groping his ass. He heard Logan growl softly against Carlos's neck which made the shorter boy moan softly, "Lo-Logie...don't...n-not here..." Logan smirked against his Latino's neck, "But you're such a good nurse, baby…Taking care of my scratch like a good boy…"

Logan put emphasize on the good boy part by groping Carlos's ass, making Carlos moan and arch against Logan, "Lo-Logie…What if Kendall walks in?" "Uh, too late for that, Carlitos."

Carlos let out a squeak of surprise at Kendall's voice, and pushed Logan away before he ran off to his room completely embarrassed by Kendall walking in on them. Logan sighed, and gave a weak-hearted glare at Kendall who just smirked, "If you say one word, Knight I'm gonna castrate you and sell them on eBay."

Kendall rolled his eyes, "Oh, I'm so scared. Now, move. You're blocking the fridge; I need to get James some milk." Logan blinked, and nodded before moving out of his friend's way. When he got a good look at the two, he smirked inwardly at how close and protective Kendall was as he was holding James.

James also looked so content as he was being held by Kendall, it made the smart boy smile but he knew it wouldn't last long because of Jo. He sighed, and watched as Kendall poured the milk into a small bowl for the kitten on the counter.

"What are we gonna say to Gustavo?" He asked without really much thought, but he had enough of that when he saw Kendall looking at him with wild wide forest green eyes, "Oh, shit! I forgot about Gustavo, and Kelly…and mom and Katie. What are we gonna tell him?"

"I say we tell them the truth…" The two boys jumped when the voice of Carlos came to their ears. They both looked at him, and saw him stroking James's fur as he watched him lick up his milk. "Haha, good joke, Carlos. Now, seriously what are we gonna tell them all?"

"I'm not joking, Kendall. I think we should tell them the truth, we don't have to tell the whole hotel just Gustavo, Kelly, mama Knight and Katie." "Wait, why can't we tell Jo and Camille?" Carlos glared a bit at the name of Logan's ex-girlfriend, but let it go, "Because they'll make such a fuss over James, and I don't want him to get smothered with all the attention." Logan blinked at how serious his boyfriend was being, and smiled feeling a bit of pride swell up in him. He thinks he's showing a good example to Carlos by acting so mature.

"Besides, I don't want them hogging up this cute little guy!" Carlos giggled, and picked up James to snuggle him making them small kitten mewl and reow at his friend for disturbing his milk drinking time. Logan sighed, and face palmed while Kendall felt a bit jealous as Carlos continued to cuddle the small kitten.

Logan sighed, and looked at Kendall, "I hate to say this, but he's right. Camille can never keep her mouth shut, and no offence but neither can Jo. They would alert the entire hotel, including Bitters which could get us kicked out for having an animal in our apartment. Kendall looked at Logan for a moment, then back at the kitten in Carlos's arms before he sighed softly and nodded.

"Alright, we'll tell Gustavo and everyone else, but no Camille or Jo. We can just tell them James went back to Minnesota to get some family time because his grand-pa died or something." Carlos and Logan nodded in agreement, and Carlos looked down at James with a smile, "Don't worry, Jaime, we'll figure this out before anyone notices." James looked up at Carlos, and gave him a small glare before he jumped out of his arms to continue licking up some milk.

"Awww! He's so cute!" Logan groaned, "Carlos! He's still our friend, remember?" Carlos blinked, and looked at Logan innocently, "Yeah…I know but he's just so cute! Look at those wittle paws!" Logan rolled his eyes, but couldn't fight the smile that appeared when Carlos started using his baby voice on James who seemed to find it amusing since he kept staring at Carlos with wide eyes.

Kendall smiled, and sighed softly gathering the attention from James who ignored Carlos and went over to Kendall to rub against his leg and purr. Kendall blushed, and picked the kitten up, "James, don't worry I'm fine…It's just gonna get some getting used to seeing you as a kitten and all."

The only thing that came out of the little fur ball was, "Meow.." and a little lick to the nose which made Kendall blush lightly and chuckled softly as he cradled the kitten in his arms. Carlos and Logan smiled at the two, and then at each other before their eyes went back to the couple who was so content in being close to each other.

They all fell into a comfortable silence until the door suddenly opened, "Boys! We're home!" A collective gulp was heard from the three boys before they all looked at each other with wide scared eyes, "Boys, didn't you…Kendall, what are you doing with a cat?"

**And cut, scene and put a fork in it because this chapter is done! :D Okay, this took forever to write because I was like on and off with the Big Time Rush songs. What that means is that I went askew and started listening to Blood on the Dance Floor along with Black Veil Brides. That's why when the boys were deciding on what to do with James, it was kind of thick because I was listening to 'Believe' by Blood on the Dance Floor.**

**Also, did you see that little sexy piece of Cargan? :D Well, enjoy it now because there's not gonna be a lot of that for a while till later and it's gonna be more Kames related. I don't write a lot of smut, because I'm scared I'll screw it up *looks to the side embarrassed* But if I get enough inspiration, and some support from my friends, I might make my first one-shot. :3 **

**Well, I digress x3 I'm such a jabber jaws tonight 3 But I'm just a bit excited since I'm getting my 'James' haircut tomorrow, have faith that my aunt doesn't screw it up -3-**

**Well, till next time, little biscuits. :33 **


	3. A Kendall and James Moment

**Aww…I got more reviews! :D Thanks, guys that means so much to me :'3 Well, I don't want to babble on and on like last time, since I know none of you enjoyed that xD But I just seem to ramble on and on sometimes, and I never seem to stop. Also, I would like to inform you guys that I will be updating as much as I can. Just school, my social life and finding a job is really messing me up :( And I'm trying to save money for my Spring Break trip to England. Just a lot on my plate, you know? But anyway, on with the fic :3**

**Warnings: Language, Cute James Kitten Shenanigans, Evil Kitten James (Yeah, that's right. He's gonna be evil for a little bit in this one xD), some Jo Bashing and that's about it. (All these will be reveal in time, my fair readers :D)**

**Disclaimers: I don't the characters to Big Time Rush, nor do I own Big Time Rush. But if I did…let's just say it wouldn't be on Nickelodeon. xD **

**Well, enough of my rambles, enjoy this chapter :3**

Kendall looked towards the door way of the kitchen, and saw his mother staring at him with her hands firm on her hips. Katie poked her head around her mother's form, and smiled when she saw James in Kendall's arms. "Aww! How cute! I didn't know we bought a cat!" She ignored the weird looks from the boys, and went straight to Kendall to take James out of his arms.

She picked him up over her head, and looked under James, looking for something. Logan raised an eyebrow, "Katie, what are you doing?" Katie then looked at Logan as if he was stupid, "Duh! Trying to figure out whether it's a boy or a girl!" Carlos snickered, as Kendall looked shocked at his sister.

James hearing the answer, scratched at Katie's hand causing the girl to drop him and let him scurry off under the big orange couch. "Ow! Kendall! Your cat scratched me!" Katie cried, and looked at her bleeding hand which her mother quickly attended to. Kendall chuckled nervously, and went to the couch.

He got down closer to the floor, looking under the couch to see a scared shaking kitten James. Kendall felt bad for his friend, if being turned into a kitten wasn't bad enough now he has to deal with being the center of un-wanted attention. Kendall clicked his tongue, and curled his finger for James to come closer to him, "Come here, James…It's alright, I won't let anyone hurt you."

James thanked the fact he had fur again because he was blushing at Kendall's sweet words. He crawled out from under the couch, and looked up at Kendall who smiled softly at the kitten. "Atta boy…" He said softly as he gathered James into his arms, and took him back over to his mother and sister.

"Mom, Katie…this kitten is very special." Mrs. Knight raised an eyebrow as in a sign for Kendall to go on while Katie glared at the kitten. Kendall looked at Logan, and Carlos who were urging him to go on, and took a deep breath before he locked eyes with his mom. "Mom…this kitten is our very own James Diamond." Katie's eyes grew wide, but Mrs. Knight stayed stoic giving Kendall a sign that she didn't believe a word he just said.

Kendall sighed, and held the kitten close who was trying to get away from Katie who was still silent just like her own mother. Mrs. Knight then let out a sigh, and shook her head, "What did James do this time?" Kendall felt relief wash over him like a warm shower, she believed him.

He then motioned her and Katie to the couch, before he started to tell them what had happen to the tallest member of Big Time Rush.

When Kendall finally finished his story, James was asleep snuggled up in his arms and Mrs. Knight along with Katie looked as though they suddenly had a new understanding of everything. Katie interrupted the silence, "So, let's get this straight, James was gone at the pool to go tanning, he finally comes back an hour later and starts babbling on about strange girls then the next day he becomes a kitten. No offence, Kendall but that sounds like complete bull crap." "Katie Knight, language!"

Kendall sighed, and nodded as he looked down at the small kitten in his arms, "Now, there's no way of figuring out what really happened because he's a kitten now and clearly can't talk." "Kendall, the hotel has security cameras." A silence racked through the three boys, as they looked at Katie with realization all over their faces.

"Wait, you mean this entire time you guys have been fussing over James that you guys didn't even remember there were security cameras?" The three boys blushed, and looked anywhere but Katie's face. She shook her head, "You guys are so stupid. Why don't we just go to the security room, and watch the footage from yesterday around the time James was at the pool?" "Wait, what about Bitters?"

Katie shrugged, "What about him? I'll get Bob to make a mess in the hallways or something, and he'll be more concerned about his hotel carpet than his little security room." Logan nodded, and smiled at Katie, "Wow, Katie that's pretty brilliant." Katie smiled, and got up from the couch to go get some cookies, "I know I am."

Kendall chuckled at his sister, and looked down at James before he smiled, "Don't worry, James…We'll find who did this to you." Kendall fell into a comfortable silence staring down at his friend sleeping, before Carlos's yawning broke it. "Ah, well this is sweet, and all but Logan and I have a date to get ready for." Logan smiled, and nodded as he got up with his boyfriend. Kendall smiled, and nodded, "Have fun you two." "Likewise, Ken Doll." Kendall blushed, and looked at Logan with wide eyes, "Wha-What do you mean by that?" Logan raised his eyebrow, "Uh, remember? You have a date with Jo tonight."

Kendall's face went completely pale, he totally forgot about his girlfriend. "Oh, shit! I completely forgot!" Logan rolled his eyes, "No dip, Sherlock." Kendall glared at his friend, and gently placed James on the couch who thankfully stayed asleep as he went off to his room to get cleaned up for his date with Jo.

When Kendall came out, he was all dressed up in a dark gray t-shirt, his black leather jacket, ripped black skinny jeans and black converses with white soles. A bit dark for his taste, but something told him to wear this on his date. He shrugged away the thought, and checked his appearance before he looked towards the couch to see it blank.

He gasped, and ran towards the bright orange couch, looking behind it and under it franticly looking for the small kitten. "James? James, where are you?" He called, and whistled softly, thanking his stars that Logan and Carlos were already gone on their date and his mom and Katie left to go have dinner.

Kendall then rushed to the kitchen, looking in and out of cabinets trying to figure out where James could be. Then suddenly a knock came at the door, he let out a surprised cry and panted softly as he tried to settle his fluttering heart. He sighed, and went up to the door to see his girlfriend Jo.

Kendall ran his eyes over his girlfriend's body; she wore a white strap-less summer-like dress with brown open toed sandals. Her hair was did up in a pony-tail, and she had no make-up on. How very…casual. "Hey, Kendall! Wow, um…goth much?" She giggled, and stepped into 2J as Kendall closed the door behind her.

"So, you ready to go?" Kendall bit his lower lip at the question, he really wanted to stay and look for James. Also, he really didn't want to leave him all alone with no one to cuddle or even be with him. "Oh, um...actually Jo, I was thinking we could just stay in tonight." Jo raised her eyebrow, before her eyes went wide as if she just realized something.

A small smile crept onto her lips, before she went up to Kendall and kissed him softly on the lips. "Of course we can, Kendall…" She said softly, and seductively making Kendall blush and realize what she thought he meant. Jo has been pushing him to take the next step with her in their relationship, and by next step he means sex.

But Kendall wasn't really sure if he wanted to take that step with her, or at least not right now. He smiled nervously as she started to press up against him, and wrap her slim arms around his neck, leaning forward to kiss him. Kendall closed his eyes, as he waited for the kiss but he heard a small meow before he could feel Jo's lips against his own.

Jo heard it as well, because she started to look around. "Was that a cat?" But before Kendall could answer her question, another meow came and it was a lot closer this time. Kendall looked behind his girlfriend along with Jo looking over her shoulder, and they both noticed the small brown kitten sitting there watching them.

Jo smiled, and detached herself from Kendall and went to James, "Oh, it is a cat. Aw, hello there little guy." She took James into her arms, and held him close to her bosoms. As Kendall watched his girlfriend hold James so close, and protectively, Kendall couldn't help but feel a spark of jealousy. But for what reason? Was it because Jo was holding James? Or was it because his best friend was cuddling against his girlfriend?

It made Kendall a bit un-easy when he figured it was because Jo was hugging James so close. He went over to the pair, and looked down at them as Jo looked up at him with a smile, "What's his name, babe?"

"Um, his name? It's…uh…Cuda! Yeah, Cuda." Jo raised her eyebrow, as she smiled, "Cuda? So, I take this is James's cat." Kendall furrowed his eyebrows, and put his hands on his hips, "Why would you think that? It could be Carlos's cat for all you know." Jo shrugged, and looked back down at James who was staring up at her with wide eyes.

"No offence to James or anything, but only he would name a cat something as stupid as that." Oh, no she didn't. James growled, and scratched at Jo's hands. She yelped, and released the small kitten before he scratched at her dress and her leg before he ran off to his room. "What the fuck was that? Kendall, go punish him!" Kendall raised his eyebrow, before he crossed his arms, "You dissed his name. I think you should go say you're sorry."

Jo glared a bit at Kendall, and scoffed rolling her eyes. "Why should I apologize to him? He's just a cat." Kendall glared at Jo, as he thought to himself, 'Yeah, and you're just a bitch.' He scoffed, and started towards James's and Logan's room. "Um, hello? What about me?"

Kendall didn't look back at her as he kept walking, "Just go get a band-aid, and take some pain killers. It's not rocket science, Jo." Jo let out a growl of frustration, and stomped out of the apartment. She made a scene of herself as she slammed extra hard on the door.

But Kendall paid no mind to her as he entered James's room, and saw him lying on his pillow with his back towards the door. Kendall sighed, and went to the bed to sit down on the edge of it. He extended his hand out to James, and was surprised when his hand wasn't scratched at when he picked him up.

Kendall took the kitten into his arms, and held him close as he stroked his fur and gently rocked him like a small child. "Pay no mind to her; Jamesy…She was just being a complete bitch." Kendall smiled slightly when James looked up at him, and chuckled when all he got was a little meow in reply.

"Yeah, exactly," Kendall answered back even though he had no idea what the heck James even said. He then leaned forward, and placed a soft kiss on James's furry little head which surprisingly smelled just like all those Cuda products he would put in his hair in the morning, afternoon and night.

He smiled at James, and held him close unaware of the little kitten's cheeks turning a bright red, "I won't let anything happen to you, buddy. I'll protect you till we get your body back." James blinked, and purred before he nuzzled Kendall's chest purring softly. Kendall chuckled, and looked at the time, it was only seven.

"Well, it's still kind of early. Wanna stay up and watch some Disney movies?" "Reow!" Kendall smiled at the happy noise, and watched as James jumped out of his arms and bounded his way into the living room. Kendall smiled, and made his way to the living room, preparing to have a fun night with his best friend completely unaware of the shock that would befall the two tomorrow.

**Wooh! I did it! :D I finished this chapter! Phew…sorry it took so long :33 So, yeah what did you all think of this chapter? I kind of liked it…I rushed through it a bit so I guess that's why I don't like it so much. Oh! Also, I got my James haircut :D It looks like a girly version of his hair, and I love it xD But I digress :3**

**Well, the next chapter will be coming soon hopefully. It just depends on how busy I am in the real world. v.v So, what's gonna happen next? Will Sabrina reveal herself? Will the boys have the opportunity to help James? Will Kendall discover his feelings for James? Will Kendall and Jo break up? *hint hint* ;D **

**Alright, enough of my talk x3 I'll see ya'll next time my little Rushers!**


End file.
